AI - SHITERU
by Nazo Edo
Summary: [COAI] Haibara, commence a remarquer un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant. Un sentiment qui la trouble énormément. Parviendra-t-elle a accepter ses sentiment dont elle n'en veut pas ? Une histoire sur le Conan x Ai.


AI - SHITERU

 **Chapitre 01**

_ Un sentiment étrange _

* * *

\- Idiote ! Grogna le jeune garçon visant la jeune fille nommée Ai, puis, d'un ton plus calme, il continua. S'il te plait...Ne reste pas encore devant ton ordinateur à avancer dans tes recherches et viens plutôt sortir avec nous...

Le jeune garçon "Détective" fit la moue triste. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'être avec Haibara et sortir, mais une chose l'énervait. C'était le fait qu'elle reste toujours chez Agasa. Elle ne sortait que très rarement. Mise à part pour aller à l'école.

Haibara, fixa un long moment le jeune détective. Son air triste commençait à lui faire pitié. Une légère teinte de rouge se dessina sur les joues de la jeune fille Haibara. Ses yeux étaient bien plus doux quand elle regardait le jeune garçon.

 _"Il me fait pitié..."_

Elle remarqua son air gêné devant lui, elle se détourna vite du regard du garçon. Elle avait eue de la chance qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa gêne. Contemplant rapidement son ordinateur, visant à voir si ses résultats était bon. Aucun espoir. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi l'antidote final. Haibara, mit ses mains sur le bord de son bureau et se jeta en arrière fesant reculé son siège roulant et fixa le plafond, le regard vide.

\- C'est d'accord...Je veux bien.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers le garçon. Elle savait que, si elle le regardait, elle craquerait devant son regard si joyeux. Ce qui se fit, car le garçon, poussa un léger crie de joie.

Il était content, pour une fois, qu'Haibara accepte de sortir. Mais il se surpris lui même. Pourquoi venait-il de pousser un crie de joie ? Après tout, si il avait fait ça, c'était surtout pour ne pas être seul avec les Détectives Boys. Il voulait être avec quelqu'un qui comprend son cas. Quelqu'un de plus mature que ces enfants. Quelqu'un qui connait son identité. Autrement, Haibaira Ai. Il fixa une dernière fois Haibara. Cette dernière, fixait le plafond, sans même le regarder.

\- Haibara, on viendra te chercher à 14 heures. Finis-t-il, en quittant la pièce.

Haibara, mit son bras devant elle, tête en arrière soutenus par le dossier du siège.

 _"14 heures...Tiens, il ne m'a pas dit où on allait...tant pis."_

Elle bailla une fois, avant de se remettre sérieusement dans son travaille.

 _"Pourquoi ai-je rougis, en le voyant ainsi, triste ?...Edogawa-kun..."_ Pensa-t-elle.

 **~ AI ~**

 _Où suis-je ? Il fait noir, je ne vois rien !_

 _Des pas ? ... Il y a quelqu'un !?_

Pas de réponse.

 _E-Edogawa-kun !? Que fais-tu là ? Que dis-tu ? Je ne t'entends pas ! Ai ?_

 _Kudo-kun ! Où vas-tu ? Me laisse pas toute seule ! Tu devais me protéger !_

 _O-onnechan !? ... GIN !_

 **~ AI ~**

Haibara, se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Il était 7 heures du matin, Agasa dormait encore. Ne pouvant se rendormir, elle préféra se lever pour de bon. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

 _"Une tête de sérieux..."_

Ses cheveux de couleur châtain/roux partait dans tout les sens. Elle avait des épis de partout. Elle se coiffa soigneusement, puis, fit sa toilette. Haibara se regarda dans le miroir une nouvelle fois et émit un petit sourire de satisfaction. Toute contente, elle se dirigea cette fois-ci dans sa pièce ou elle fesait ses expériences au sous-sols. Porta un regard à son meuble ou comportait plusieurs vêtements qu'elle avait achetés et certains qu'Agasa lui avait procurés. Elle en avait de toute sorte. Des mignons à froufrou, jusqu'au plus gothique noir. Elle se mit à réfléchir un moment et son choix se porta sur une tenue simple et légère. Un tee-shirt aux traits horizontales comportant deux couleurs, blanc et bleu. Avec une petite veste et une jupe rouge. Contente du résultat, elle monta dans la salle principale tout en chantonnant sourire au lèvres. Puis, s'arrêta.

 _"Q-qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourquoi suis-je si contente et pourquoi je porte ce genre de tenue ?!"_

Elle s'étonnait elle-même. Elle soupira en haussant des épaules et repris son air de toujours, froide et distante. Bien que le professeur Agasa la complimentait sur sa tenue. Elle, l'ignorait totalement. Quant elle eue finis de prendre son déjeuner, il était déjà 8 heures. Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps avant la sortie. Pour s'occuper, elle décida de s'assoir sur le canapé, d'allumer la télé et de regarder les infos.

Plus de trois heures s'était écoulés, la scientifique avait pas mal zappé. Il était maintenant 11 heures. Pour cette heure, elle laissa la télé à Agasa, et décida de retourner dans son "laboratoire" et continuer ses recherches sur son ordinateur. Ainsi, pour elle, le temps passa bien plus vite. Elle mangea dans son labo'. Bien qu'elle fesait ses recherches, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser plusieurs questions concernant hier soir avec Conan et aujourd'hui, sa tenue et son excitation.

Elle soupira.

Le jeune fille, était tellement concentrée sur ses recherches -enfin, de son attitude- qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée que les Détectives Boys et Conan l'attendaient déjà. Il était déjà 14 heures et c'était Agasa qui du la faire sortir de ses pensées les plus profondes.

\- Haibara ! Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on t'attends ! Grogna le jeune détective.

\- Ai-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Continua la jeune Ayumi, pleine de gaité et de joie.

\- Bien, bien. Termina sèchement Haibara.

Haibara, évita le regard du détective. Tandis que le détective, fixait la scientifique...

 **~ AI ~**

Elle était rentrée, et Conan était resté. Haibara était seule dans son laboratoire, à réfléchir de cet après-midi.

 _"Pourquoi...je me sens bizarre à ses côtés ? ...Onnechan ?..."_


End file.
